Although the demand for printing electronic documents (EDs) is decreasing because of recent improvements in computer displays, there are still those who generate hardcopies of EDs for purposes of reading the EDs. For example, some readers may simply prefer reading a hardcopy over staring at a computer screen. In other instances, hardcopies of the EDs may be provided to a group of people at an informal presentation, or in other situations where reading from a projector screen or computer display is not convenient.
An ED often includes a slide with an animation sequence having any number of objects. During a slide show, the animation sequence is advanced from one object to the next based on timers and/or input from a pointing device or keyboard operated by a user.
Although the animation sequence may improve the appearance of the slide and/or aid the user/viewer in comprehending the subject matter on the slide while the slide is being displayed, the objects of the animation sequence may print as a single cluster if a hardcopy of the ED is generated. In other words, the animation sequence may be unrecognizable and/or incomprehensible in a hardcopy format. Regardless, user still like generating hardcopies of slides having animation sequences.